


Relax

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Sam, Dean Has Panic Attacks, Dean has a Fear of Flying, Episode: s01e04 Phantom Traveler, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fear of Flying, Groping, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Missing Scene, Panic Attacks, Panicking Dean, Slight claustrophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Dean.” Sam breathed, right against Dean’s ear as his palm softly cupped Dean’s crotch and rubbed leisurely. Dean whimpered again, tensing more than ever against the seat. “Dee, you gotta relax, babe.”Or, Dean's fears are threatening to overwhelm him, and Sam drops to a last resort to calm his brother before the demon can possess him. Missing Scene from Phantom Traveler.





	Relax

“Oh, come on! That can’t be normal!” Dean cried, white-knuckling the armrests and tensing in his seat on the plane as the aircraft shuddered in midair.

“Easy, big brother. It’s just turbulence.” Sam soothed from his seat next to him. Dean tried to calm himself, but let a little yelp escape his lips as the plane shook again, squeezing his eyes shut and swallowing the bile rising in his throat. But even amid fear, he still managed to come off snarky and pissed.

“Dude, this plane is going to freaking _crash_ so stop treating me like I’m freaking _four_!” Dean hissed through his clenched teeth, keeping his eyes firmly shut. 

 “Dee, you need to calm down. Breathe.” Sam commanded, keeping his voice calm and even and low.

“I _can’t_!” Dean hated how the terror and panic leaked out into his supposed to be angry tone, making him sound like a scared kid and not like the grown demon/monster hunter that he was. “ _Ah_!” Dean clenched himself to the seat, ducking his head down into his chest as the plane hit turbulence _again_ , harder than the last two times. _I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die-_

“Dean Michael Winchester.” His little brother’s voice was suddenly right next to Dean’s ear, his breath warm on Dean’s clammy skin. Dean whimpered and nearly jumped out of his skin when Sam’s hand clamped down on his left thigh and began massaging there. Dean whimpered again, his breathing coming out in hoarse gasps. “Dee, listen to me right now. Just focus on me. My voice in your ear, my hand on your leg, just me. Nothing else. Let it all fade away. Just listening and feeling. Relax.” Sam commanded lowly, his hand on Dean’s inner thigh never ceasing.

“I _can’t_.” Dean whimpered, and Sam’s heart tore out at how frail and terrified his normally steady and courageous big brother sounded. “I can’t, I’m sorry, I can’t.”

“You _can_.” Sam encouraged softly, feeling the way Dean’s muscles were thrumming under his palm. Like the older Winchester wanted nothing more than to bolt from the plane, but firmly planted in the knowledge that he had nowhere to go. Sam wondered if it was just a fear of flying or if there was a sense of claustrophobia mixed into this. He shook himself out of the thought and refocused on his petrified brother. Who was working himself into a panic attack, if the shallow gasps, tiny whimpers, and small tremors were anything to go by. “You can, Dean. You’re fine, doing just fine. Just breathe. You’re okay.” Sam soothed, melting his voice into velvet in an effort to reach his panicking brother. He _had_ to calm Dean down, the more his brother panicked, the more open he was to possession and that could not happen. Sam swallowed thickly, and flicked his eyes around the cab of the plane. No one was paying attention to them, to absorbed in their own activities to make the flight go faster to give them any kind of special attention. And if Sam was careful, no one who wasn’t paying close enough attention would see. Sam released the long breath he’d been holding and moved the armrest out of the way, pressing as close as he possibly could to Dean. The eldest Winchester didn’t appear to notice, too frightened to give a shit about what his little brother was about to do.

“ _Dean_.” Sam breathed, right against Dean’s ear as his palm softly cupped Dean’s crotch and rubbed leisurely. Dean whimpered again, tensing more than ever before against the seat. “Dee, you gotta relax, babe.” Sam whispered against Dean’s ear, nipping lightly at his earlobe then licking the shell.

“ _Sammy_ …” Dean whined softly, and thankfully the only one who heard was Sam.

“I’m right here, baby. It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Sam murmured, feeling a tiny bit of relief as the tension slowly began to bleed out of Dean’s body, his older brother’s weight sluggishly dropping back down into the seat. Still, Sam didn’t stop talking to his brother, didn’t stop the motions of his hand on Dean’s zipper. Dean whimpered and flinched when the plane tremored with the impact of another air pocket, but with whispered assurances and the consistent movement of Sam’s hand on him, Dean didn’t relapse back into the panicked state he had been in before. “That’s it, Dee, just relax. I’ve got you, I’m right here with you. I’m not leaving you, I’m right here.” Sam gave a tiny kitten lick to Dean’s jaw and twisted his hand on Dean’s clothed manhood, which was beginning to stir to life ever so slightly beneath his palm.

Dean whimpered again, but this time it wasn’t a noise of fear or terror, but of arousal and need. His hand moved from the armrest to clasp around Sam’s wrist. “ _Sammy_.” Dean breathed heavily, his intakes of air still labored but better than they were before. Sam smiled as the last of Dean’s weight dropped down into his seat. “Thanks.” Dean sighed weakly, blinking open his eyes blearily.

“Anytime.” Sam nodded and pressed a kiss to Dean’s ear, squeezing Dean’s thigh comfortingly before reclining back into his own seat. He didn’t fight Dean’s hand slipping into his and holding tight, only went into the explanation of the exorcism that he’d found in their father’s journal.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick bit of Wincest lovin' before I head off to work. Safe travels!


End file.
